Remembering Six
by xXYearOfTheCatFanXx
Summary: Kyo and Tohru knew eachother when they were six; they were actually friends! But what causes Tohru not to remember later on in life, and will Kyo try to remind her or will he stick to this new beginning? Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello! Welcome to mah new fanfic! I'll tell you now what I should've told you in my first story: I am 100 percent KYOHRU, so Yukiru...or whatever that pairing is called, yeah uhm anyway 'Yukiru' fans, you guys probably won't like my stories! Also, my stories will usually comply with the manga, so if you have only watched the anime, you might not get some of what I write! Well, that's all...BYE!**

Kyo stood peering at Kazuma from behind in a sheepish way. The boy was six tears old and lived with his loving master.  
"Yes, Kyo?" Kazuma asked kindly. Kyo smiled at being recognized, then asked his question.  
"Can I go see my friend?" he asked timidly. Kazuma chuckled and put a hand on the little boy's head.  
"Of course! Just be home before dark!". With that being said, Kazuma waved the little boy walked down the path leading to town. He was meeting up with Kyoko, as he did on most days. He strolled past the playground, when a little girl with dark hair and grey eyes bounded toward him.  
"Kyoooo~ let me wear your bracket today!" She exclaimed while tugging on the little boy's wrist. Kyo growled and jerked his wrist down to his side.  
"Stop! I'm not even here to play with you, Kagura! I need to go somewhere!" He said while stomping off.  
"Kyo~ you're no fun!" She yelled after him. He rolled his eyes and ran towards a familiar house. "Hey, Jari!" A playful voice called out. Kyo's eyes lit up as he ran towards Kyoko.  
"Hi," he said, acting as if he wasn't elated to see her. She just chuckled at his act of not caring and ruffled his orange hair.  
"Mommy?" A small voice called from the house behind them. Kyoko smiled and Kyo grunted. Who ever it was, he sure wasn't gonna let her take away his Kyoko!

A small girl ran into Kyoko's arms. Kyoko lifted her up and hugged her lovingly.  
"Mommy?" She asked, her teal eyes staring deeply into her mother's.  
"Yes, Tohru?"  
"I love you!" The girl exclaimed, and continued the hug before wiggling out of her mother's arms and plopping on to the grass below.  
_'Tohru...Tohru...'_ The boy pondered. He knew he recognized the name...then it clicked in his head. This was Kyoko's daughter, the one he had seen a picture of weeks earlier. The girl stood in front of Kyo and bowed her head to him.  
"Hello! I am Tohru Honda!" She announced cheerfully. "Yeah...Kyo..." He grumbled. She just kept on smiling.  
"So, Jari, you staying for dinner?" Kyoko asked. Kyo shrugged his shoulders and looked at his feet, he felt weird around Tohru.  
"Ah, please do! We could help mommy cook!" Little Tohru cheered. Kyo looked up, flashing his red eyes from behind his orange bangs.  
"Fine, but I'll have to call Shishou...". Kyoko nodded and headed for the house.  
"I'll take care of that. Why don't you and Tohru stay out here while I do the laundry, kay?". The two kids nodded their heads and Kyoko disappeared into the house.

"Hello, Kyo-kun! What do you want to play?" Tohru asked kindly. He looked of to the side and batted his crimson eyes.  
"I dunno. Doesn't matter." He said blankly as a lazy summer breeze flew past. "I know," she said as she clasping her little hands together, "we can catch fireflies!". Kyo's eyes lit up with excitement. Unlike Kagura, this playmate actually liked the same games as he did! He nodded and caught a glowing bug in his small palm. Tohru did the same and the two played on as the sun grew closer to the ground.

"Kyo~" An annoying girl's voice called from across the road. Kyo struck his fist to the ground.  
"Dang it, why is she here!?" He grumbled. He had been having so much fun with his new friend up until then. They had even eaten the soup that they helped Kyoko prepare! The girl ran over into the grass in front of Kyo and Tohru.  
"Who is this?" Kagura said a bit irritably. The young girl just smiled and bowed. "Hello! I'm Tohru Honda!" She said with happiness trailing in her voice. Kagura shifted her gaze from Tohru to Kyo; she was not pleased.  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY KYO! YOU AREN'T EVEN AS PRETTY AS ME! WHY IS HE PLAYING WITH YOU BUT NOT ME!?" Kagura screamed while stomping her small foot into the damp grass. Her hand slashed across Tohru's cheek and the poor defenseless girl fell to the grass; Only, Kyo would not stand for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you Animemanga-freak12195 for the amazing review! I will try to keep them in character the best that i can, but I'm still pretty new at this, so if you catch any slip ups, I'm sorry! Now here's chapter two!**

Kyo balled his fingers into fists and stood ready to attack Kagura, when he remembered his Shishou's words, "Kyo, no matter how appropriate it may seem at the time, never hit a girl.". Kyo would never defy his master, but he couldn't just sit there as Tohru let Kagura keep on hitting her! Kyo lunged himself over Tohru, shielding her from the other girl's violent blows. Kagura continued punching, not caring that she was now only hitting Kyo. Once she was in a fit of rage, she wouldn't stop hitting for anything; not even him.

Tohru looked up at the boy above her. His eyes were closed and he gritted his teeth, trying to deal with the intense pain of Kagura's fists. "I SWEAR I'LL PROTECT YOU!" The small boy yelled as he was being hit. Tohru was his first real friend, and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

Kyoko dashed out of the house, but was too late. In the front yard was a battered little boy laying unconscious beside her crying daughter. Kyoko ran over and knelt beside Tohru.  
"Sweety, what happened to you and Kyo?" She asked with worry swimming through her eyes and voice. Tohru stood up weakly.  
"K-Kyo-kun...he..." Tohru managed before fainting beside Kyo. Kyoko called Kazuma and both parents rushed the children to the hospital.

* * *

After speaking in the hallway, Kazuma and Kyoko entered the hospital room. Kyo and Tohru were laying in two hospital beds. "Kyo? You awake?" Kazuma asked softly. Kyo nodded and sat up, only to find that his head was throbbing painfully. Kyoko made sure Tohru was still sleeping before approaching Kyo and Kazuma. The two adults knelt down beside his bed and began to speak to him in a soft tone, hoping not to wake the sleeping girl.  
"Kyo..." Kazuma started, "Tohru...she fainted shortly after you did...do you remember everything that happened?" He asked his son. Kyo nodded and hissed looking at the large scratch on his forearm that Kagura had made. "Well, Kyo..." Kyoko started. He knew what she was going to say was going to be important, considering she didn't call him 'Jari'. "Tohru most likely wont remember you when she wakes up...she fainted from stress and the doctor said that she has amnesia, and a serious case of it.". Kyo's crimson eyes shifted over to the resting little girl. She had a cut on her arm as well, and a bruise on her face where she had been slapped. He looked angrily back down at his bed and sighed. Kazuma patted him on his head with a reassuring look in his eyes.  
"We'll leave you and Tohru to rest." He said as he headed out the door. Kyoko began to walk away as Kyo jumped painfully out of his bed and stood beside Tohru's bed.  
"Oh, and Jari?" The woman asked before leaving. He looked up at her with his big red eyes.  
"Hm?" He asked.  
"I hope you keep your promise.". She said with a wink and left the room. He looked down at Tohru and a look of seriousness grew over his innocent little face.  
"I will.".

**A/N- Just incase I didnt clarify this, the promise Kyoko is reffering to is when Kyo swor to portect Tohru earlier in the chapter. Speaking of the chapter, sorry its so short! the next one WILL be LONGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru yawned and sat at the table for lunch. It had been ten years since she left the hospital that day, and during this time, multiple events occurred; all leading to Tohru living with Yuki and Shigure Sohma. 'Sohma...' The name seemed familiar to her, but she didn't recognize either Shigure nor Yuki. She shrugged it off and continued her happy behavior. Though what the next five seconds brought was completely unexpected.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT DANG AKITO SAYS!" A frenzy of orange stormed through the front door and up the stairs. Shigure entered the house after him.  
"Kyo! It's for your own good, anyway! You can't do anything about it!". 'Kyo...Kyo...' That was a familiar name too. His orange hair sent a feeling of d j vu down Tohru's spine. She kindly excused herself from Yuki and Shigure and went upstairs. "Kyo?" She asked politely behind a closed door.  
"WHA- WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" He asked. He had been expecting either Shigure or Yuki to be on the other side of the door, but the voice he heard was feminine."T-Tohru Honda, nice to meet you! May I come in?" She asked kindly. Kyo froze. The girl behind the door was Tohru Honda.

Kyo opened the door and looked at the nervous girl. Her kind eyes were still the same. Her hair, however had gotten longer. Also, she had obviously gotten taller; not as tall as Kyo, though. He just stood staring at her in shock. Why was she there? He thought he'd never see her again. Then it clicked in his head; he still had a promise to keep.  
"Uhm...Kyo?" The girl asked. Kyo snapped out of his cloud of thoughts and returned to the situation.  
"Hm?" He pressed in an agitated voice.  
"I...um...well, when I first saw you a minute ago, you just...well you seem kind of familia-" her sentence broke as she saw something outside of the window.  
"Oh! A firefly!" She cheered. Kyo's eyes were fixed on her, rather than the flickering insect. He knew what she wanted to say. She was going to say that he looked familiar and then ask if she had known him from somewhere. But how was he going to answer this? Maybe he wanted to bring back memories...or maybe he just wanted to start over new. He sighed and walked past her out of the room.  
'Fireflies...Kyo...hmmm...' She pondered. Tohru felt that these things were very familiar. Perhaps it was from a dream she had as a child.

Kyo had retreated to the roof to think things over. He was very confused. Why was he being forced to live here...and with Tohru? Her name brought back kind memories. A genuine smile formed on his face; the first one since Kyoko's death.  
_-flashback-_  
_"Haha! Look Kyo-kun, a big one!" Little Tohru cheered. She chased the little bug around until it flew too high in the air for her to ever reach. Just before a frown had time to form on her face, Kyo extended his closed fist to her. She looked at him in confusion, but soon realized what he was doing. "Oh! No, Kyo-kun! You don't have to give me your firefly! It's okay, really!" She panicked. The last thing she wanted to do was trouble him. He grabbed her hand and put the large firefly on her palm. He closed her fingers around it. "Keep it. I'll just catch more anyway." He said as he faced away and felt his cheeks grow incresingly warm. Tohru smiled and bowed to him._  
_"Thank you, Kyo-kun!" She said. Just as she bowed, the bug flew out of her hand and into the dimming sky above._  
_-end flashback-_  
Kyo felt idiotic as he caught himself thinking of such past events. Why should he even care? The past is the past. He ran his hand through his orange hair and layed on the roof tiles. The setting sun and flickering bugs brought him back to happier days.

"Kyo?" A voice asked. He turned his head to see Tohru on the ladder to the roof; her head peeping over the edge. Kyo sat up quickly.  
"HEY- Uh! Um...WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!?" He scolded in a startled rush. Guilt surges through him immediately as he saw the light in her eyes dim suddenly. "I um, ah, that's not what I meant to say I-" "No, I should be the one to apologize," she said with a smile on her face, "I really shouldn't have scared you like that!" She said as she sat beside him.  
"Anyway, if you don't mind...can I ask you something?" She questioned with a look of curiosity swimming in her blue eyes. Kyo turned away, knowing that his face was becoming exceedingly more red by the second. It was like that when they were six, too. He would feel nervous if she looked him in the eyes. Ten years couldn't even tell the boy why.  
"Yeah whatever," he said while still looking away.  
"Well, it's just that...you seem very familiar to me, have we met before?".  
His heart pounded frantically in his chest and his head became filled with mixtures of both the truth and excuses. He should've seen this coming. He let out a sigh and relaxed his shoulders before answering the suspicious girl's dreaded question...

**A/N- Cliff hanger! Haha is if anyone gives a crap XD. Thank you to the few people that read this story! Also, reviews motivate me!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Come on." He said blankly before whimsically leaping from the roof to the ground; holding her hand as they ascended to the damp grass and landed perfectly on their feet. Kyo led Tohru to her and her mother's old house and plucked a beautiful white rose from the old flower bed out front. He gracefully handed her the plant and she smiled with great happiness. Just as tears of joy began to spill at the corners of her glowing blue eyes, a firefly lazily landed itself on one of the petals and let its light shine. If Kyo wasn't mistaken, this was the same bug from ten years ago._  
_"I remember everything!" She said happily before pulling Kyo into a hug. He embraced the beautiful girl as the sun disappeared behind the horizon._

This, of course, was all only in Kyo's imagination. He honestly hadn't realized this until the end of the fantasy; when they hugged. He noticed the flaw as soon as the familiar puff of smoke didn't appear, and he hadn't transformed into the orange cat that he knew he would have become. He shook himself out of the thought, and prepared himself to actually answer the girl that sat to his side anxiously looking at him. Then it hit him; maybe he could make his fantasy a reality.

"Come on," he mumbled. Though he hadn't taken her hand, so she fell to the ground with a thud. Kyo rushed over and made sure she was okay before they both walked again.

After walking for around fifteen minutes Kyo turned to Tohru, his face red with anger. He bit his lip and clenched his fists as if to keep in all of his anger before speaking to her.  
"Where did you and your mom live..?" He grumbled angrily. He was usually good at remembering things, but apparently ten years is what it takes to forget.  
"Well, uhm, first we have to go left and-"  
"JUST GIVE ME THE DANG ADDRESS!" He interrupted impatianly. Tohru looked down at the gravel, not wanting Kyo to see her cry.  
"I, uhm, I-I'm very sorry..." She started as tears plopped onto the empty road. Kyo immediately felt extremely guilty and hit himself on the forehead for being an idiot.  
"No, don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing," he said with a sigh. She looked up at him with beaming eyes and smiled.

After straightening out their situation, they walked to Kyoko and Tohru's old house together. Kyo sighed as the flower bed of crushed roses sat in the front yard, mocking him. Seeing Kyo in her yard like this...it seemed incredibly familiar. Just then, looking into his crimson eyes, the memories shot through her in an instant.

* * *

_"Hello, I am Tohru Honda!"_  
_"Yeah...Kyo..."_

_"I SWEAR I'LL PROTECT YOU!"_

* * *

This all made her feel dizzy.  
"Uhm, Kyo?" She asked politely.  
"Yeah?" He said while staring at the dead plants at his feet.  
"How did I forget?"

**A/N- Ohayo! Haha, sorry if this is short. Also, sorry for the long wait... I didn't have a computer available! But don't worry! I'll get working on the next chappie right now!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, you kinda hit your head..." He mumbled while picking up a dead rose and twirling it slowly with his fingers.  
"But don't worry, it was nothing important!" He said while gritting his teeth angrily. He wasn't angry with her; he was angry with himself for lying to her. However, something inside him told him not to tell her every detail...especially about him protecting her from Kagura. Tohru blinked and turned to look at the house. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she rubbed her eyes with her hands.  
"HUH?! What did I say?!" Kyo yelled as he began to panic.  
"O-Oh, it's not you..." She said between sobs, "I, just being here right now...I just really miss my mom!" She began to cry more intensly. Kyo looked from her to the abandoned house. He missed Kyoko too. The most he could do, considering hugging was out of the question, was to take Tohru's hand and and give her the most reassuring look he could. He slipped his fingers around hers and awkwardly looked off to the side; concealing his embarrassed blush. Tohru looked over to him and smiled. Maybe he never liked to show it, but Tohru knew that Kyo was truly a kind person.

* * *

"Hey, c'mon." Kyo said while leading her out of the yard.  
"H-huh?" She asked. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't quite heard him. Kyo pointed to the darkening sky with his free hand.  
"Uh...dinner?" He asked in a slightly agitated voice.  
"O-Oh! Yes, let's go!" She said, walking with him. They walked down the road, occasionally speaking to each other, until they reached the path to Shigure's house. As they traveled towards the front door, they noticed Shigure standing on the porch giggling and Yuki giving an agitated sigh. Kyo growled at them angrily and snatched his hand out of Tohru's. It took her a minute to even register what was going on.  
"Stop laughing at me, you stupid dog! She was crying, so I held her hand! Idiot!" He yelled at a still amused Shigure.  
"And what is that look for!?" He yelled, now facing Yuki. Yuki rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"Nothing, stupid cat..." He sighed. Kyo glared at him one last time before walking inside.  
"Come on." He said, still facing away from everyone. By his tone of voice, Shigure and Yuki assumed that he was speaking to Tohru. She jumped in surprise from being suddenly called on and followed behind Kyo.  
"Yes, coming!" She said with a smile.

* * *

"So, Kyo, what did you need me for?" She asked. They stood in the kitchen where Kyo had led her.  
"We're making dinner." He said simply and tonelessly. Tohru looked at him in surprise.  
"Oh! No, Kyo! You don't have to help me! I would never make you go to all of this trou-"  
"Shut up and tell me what to do." He commanded.  
"Y-Yes okay!" She said as she scurried around the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" Kyo sighed. Tohru's head shot up.  
"Oh! I was looking for the bowls but can't seem to find them!" She giggled. Kyo strolled towards a cabinet and pulled out four bowls with ease.  
"Thank you." Tohru said as she took the bowls, a bit embarrassed. She smiled at Kyo as he cooked with her. She knew that seeing his nice, awkward side like she had today was rare, and treasured every second of it.


End file.
